The European Patent Specification EP 1 730 494 B1 discloses a method and an apparatus for recording process parameters of reaction liquids in a plurality of microreactors that are shaken continuously, at least until the end of the reaction in all of the microreactors. The process parameters in the microreactors are recorded during the reaction with the aid of at least one optical sensor system. The optical sensor system is not moved during the recording of the values of a process parameter, for example during the recording of a current value of the autofluorescence of the reaction liquid. The thereby occurring relative movement between the shaken microreactors and each optical sensor system is unproblematic if, during the recording of the process parameters in one of the microreactors, the electromagnetic radiation from each optical sensor system is introduced exclusively into this microreactor and the radiation emanating from the reaction liquid strikes only on the sensor of the associated optical sensor system. The measurement is carried out in continuously shaken reactors, wherein each optical sensor system aligned under the microreactors of the microtiter plate is not moved, at least during the recording of the process parameters, so that the shaken microreactors can move relative to each optical sensor system.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,405,033 B1 discloses a sensor for the rapid determination of a particle concentration in a liquid. The particle concentration is measured through the wall of a container. Different types of containers can be used. The sensor comprises one or more light sources and one or more sensors accommodated in a sensor housing. According to one possible embodiment, the container can also be a well plate. A light source and a sensor are associated with the base of each well.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,603,772 B2 discloses a method and an apparatus for determining particle size and/or particle concentration. For this purpose, one or more light sources and one or more detectors are accommodated in a housing that is in contact with a medium to be examined. The apparatus is also suited for the non-invasive measurement of biomass in a bioreactor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,673,532 B2 discloses a bioreactor that uses a non-invasive optical-chemical detection method. A light source excites an optical-chemical sensor, the optical reaction of which is measured by a detector. According to one embodiment, each reactor is associated with an LED and a detector. In this case, illumination occurs through a side wall of the container. Detection takes place through another side wall of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,339,671 B2 discloses a method and an apparatus for real-time and online monitoring of the cell growth and the concentration in a dynamic cell culture environment. Techniques that suppress noise from ambient light, non-uniform scattering distribution and reflection effects in a dynamic environment are used.
German Patent DE 10 2014 001 284 B3 discloses an apparatus and a method for determining the optical density and/or the change in the optical density of a reaction mixture in a shaken reactor. In this case, light passes from at least one light source into the reaction mixture. The light leaving the reaction mixture is detected by at least one light sensor. During the detection of the light by at least one light sensor, the reactor and the reaction mixture are shaken. The detection of the light by at least one light sensor takes place at a frequency at which the shaking frequency is not a whole number multiple of the detection frequency, so that at least two measurement points detected in a specific time interval by at least one light sensor are combined to one measurement series. The reaction mixture is shaken continuously. There is no relative movement between the reactor, the light sources and the light sensors during the recording of a measurement series.
The International Patent Application WO 2016/066156 relates to a mobile photometric measuring apparatus comprising with at least one measuring module, which comprises a light source, a detector and an optical structure having an optical system with integrated filter properties. An optical system and at least one filter can likewise be provided. Said components are arranged on a circuit board in a housing and/or connected to a component. The invention further relates to a mobile photometric measuring method on microtiter plates with grid sensors.
The German Patent Application DE 10 2011 000 891 A1 discloses a method and an apparatus for determining at least one variable of a sample located in a moving container. The container is moved in a defined manner and at least one variable is determined. The determination of at least one variable is coordinated with a state of movement of the sample which results from the movement of the container. To implement the method, a carrier element is provided for the container with which a defined movement can be executed. A measuring system is provided as well, by means of which at least one variable of the sample can be determined. At least one means for synchronization is provided, by means of which the determination of at least one variable can be temporally coordinated with a state of movement of the sample that can be generated by the movement of the container.
Microtiter plates, which represent a matrix of a plurality of containers rigidly connected to one another, are well known from the prior art (see www.sigma-aldrich.com).
In numerous studies in various fields, for example chemistry, pharmacy or life sciences, samples are analyzed in containers that are moved to support the processes of interest in the respective study. This is preferably done mechanically; the appropriate devices, for example agitators, shakers or rockers, are familiar to the person skilled in the art. These devices are commercially available in embodiments that can move one container, or even a plurality of containers simultaneously, in a defined manner. The purpose of the movement is usually a mixing of the sample, which is present in the form of a fluid medium or liquid, for example a solution, emulsion or suspension; the sample can also be a fluid medium in which microorganisms are developing.